


Welcome to SS Class

by AndreasPotter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Monster Hunters, Shoujo-ai, Shounen, Shounen-ai, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreasPotter/pseuds/AndreasPotter
Summary: World history could be divided into “before the Gates” and “after the Gates”.“The Gates” connecting the real world and the Monster world opened, and everything was changed forever. Ordinary humans, with strength and physicality that were insignificant to Monsters, would have been destroyed if not for a subset of individuals rising up to the challenge. They received powers unlike anything before seen, accomplished tasks unlike anything before done, and protected Homo sapiens from being wiped from the world. They hunted monsters, and thus were aptly named “Hunters”.However, not all Hunters were heroes. Not all Hunters were powerful.  And Cha Yooseok was looking to find out what his fate was as a Hunter.Also, what the hell is a Sentinel?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hunters. Rank. Monster. Hero. Power. Wealth.

These were the keywords of modern days. The world used to be dominated by ordinary humans, but now there was only one way to the top. Being “Awakened”. Being a Hunter. 

When Cha Yooseok used to be a naive boy, all he did was dream of the day he Awakened. His Dad was a C class Hunter with enhanced strength, perhaps he would Awake with the same powers. His Mom was vague about what kind of powers she had, she didn’t have a Hunter license, but Yooseok was a smart boy and until he was ten his Mom sometimes went off for a few days with no contact, just like Hunters on a raid. And so, Yooseok just knew his Mom had powers too. 

During his rebellious phase, Yooseok hated the way the world worked. No matter how hard he worked, no matter how hard he tried, if he didn’t Awake, he would forever stand at the 11th percentile of the world. The top ten percent, not one of them did not have powers, active Hunters or no. Thanks to their powers and their raids within the Gates, they accumulated immense wealth from precious minerals and materials, weapons, even everyday items began to contain a touch of power. The bottom ninety percent was useless against them, but without them, the world would be destroyed and thus, this order became the World Order. 

Through twenty one years of his life, Cha Yooseok had learnt to understand and accept life for what it was. As an ordinary human, he had good looks, good grades and landed in a good university. He had a loving family and close friends, who enabled him to live life fully and engage in opportunities. Maybe he would Awake, but if not, the 11th percentile of the world wasn’t a bad place to be. Yooseok was confident he could get there. And Hunters, they were well compensated for protecting their world, and so, Yooseok did nothing. There was no emotion, because they just were, and Yooseok had come to accept that. 

So. 

When he woke up in the middle of the night with severe pain and tiny tiny snowflakes covering his rooms, ice everywhere. 

He didn’t know what to think, aside from. 

Fuck, this hurts. 

Gosh, I’m Awakening. 

Ice? 

Though his hands were inhumanly cold blue, it wasn’t where it hurt. A pain deep, deep inside his body spread throughout. He didn’t know where it began or where it ended, just that the pain was  _ there _ . Everywhere at once. 

He rolled off from his bed. It was so cold ice was forming but Yooseok felt burning hot. His hands weren’t able to move, but his feet seemed decent. So he stumbled out from his bedroom. His door banged against the wall, and Yooseok would worry about waking up his parents if his attention wasn’t all on getting to the first aid cabinet. 

About when Yooseok was a kid, the power-related painkillers became popular. It wasn’t cheap, but it was a purchase affordable to a middle class family. In case of a member of their household Awaking, the painkillers would help stabilise the power surge from the Awakening and also help with calming down the Awakened person. Yooseok knew some people bought it with the hope of it being used. 

His frozen hand struggled with the lock of the cabinet, and after a few tries he managed to open it. Or rather, broke it open. Items inside spilled out everywhere, but Yooseok ignored them in favour of the red bottle. There was no use getting the bottle to open normally, so he crushed it. Some pills were dis-formed in the process, so Yooseok chose a normal one and swallowed dry. 

The ice had followed him from the bedroom to the hall, climbing a little up the furniture and wall. He sat down, curled in onto himself and waited for the pain to subside. 

“-seok, Yooseok ah! Son!” 

He didn’t know how he fell asleep, but he supposed it was a side effect of the painkiller. The pain was still there, now concentrated on his hand. He looked up to his Mom’s worried eyes and his Dad just beside her, both crouching down near him. 

“Sorry for the mess.” - he mustered up a smile. 

“You’re okay?” - his Mom asked, the concern in her voice clear. But something was there too. A little bit of pride. 

“My hands are still in pain, but an hour ago it was worse. I didn’t wake you guys?”

“It was almost six, so I wanted to wake up for my run and found ice everywhere. We thought someone broke in until we found you here.” 

His Dad answered, and Yooseok realised he was holding a sword. 

He was smiling so widely, Yooseok could count on one hand how often he had seen that kind of smile on his Dad. 

“Dad, Mom, I’m a Hunter.” 

“No matter what, I’m proud of you. And congratulations.” - his Mom said, hugging him. His Dad continued smiling beside two of them. 

“Well, you’re not a Hunter yet. We’ll see how you do with your Apt Test.”

At this, Yooseok grinned back at his Dad. Yeah Dad, see how my powers were manifesting. It was common knowledge even a seven year old kid knew that the higher the aptitude of the Hunters the more obvious their Awakening would manifest. Yooseok wasn’t going to get less than a B. 

B class Hunter. 

Wow, I just jumped to the 3th percentile, Yooseok thought to himself. 

His Mom ushered him to the dining table while his parents cleaned up a little around him. His Dad went to his study and came back with a pair of gloves, throwing it to Yooseok. He put it on, and though there wasn’t much change at least his blue hands were hidden. 

“No change at all?” - his Dad asked as Yooseok tried to move his fingers and couldn’t. 

“Which class is this item, Dad?” 

“... B” 

A B-class item. Yooseok didn’t know what was the effect of the item, but even so with such a high class, its magic would definitely change the environment around it and by wearing them, his hand must be affected. 

However, all Yooseok could feel was a small force pulsing against his hands. Now that it was pointed out, Yooseok could feel similar forces around their house. Must be magic. 

His Mom decided that was a good time to interrupt them, putting breakfast on the table. Knowing Yooseok’s conditions, she prepared two large bowls filled with porridge and soup so Yooseok could just hold them and drink easily. His Mom was the best. 

Yooseok thanked his parents for the meal. He was three sips in when his Mom spoke up.

“Actually, I have something to say.” - said his Mom, biting her lips. 

Yooseok looked up at that, puzzled by his Mom’s seriousness. 

And so, Yooseok found out his Mom was a Guide. A class of magic all on their own, something about “Astral Magic”, a kind of unique magic determined to be attuned to the existence of Gates and the Monster world itself. The Sentinel sub-class was attuned to magic beyond the Gates and as such, obtained heightened senses and powers once entering the Gate and being in the Monster world. The Guide sub-class was attuned to the connection itself, being an anchor and a bridge of sort between two worlds, a scale to re-balance back the power of Sentinels. They also have exceptional empathy towards humans, almost resembling that of a Psychic Hunter. The two sub-classes often worked together to bring up the fire power while hunting and fighting, and a good Guide could even enhance the power of a whole party. 

You must be a Hunter to be a Sentinel or a Guide, but vice versa the relationship was quite thin. Most Sentinel had their class limited by their Sentinel ability, meaning their Hunter power could not exceed the potential of their Sentinel ability - this was different from normal Hunters who could go up a grade with the proper training. And most Guide had power of class D or even class E - it was theorized that their psychic related magic limited their power, just like how it was so rare to have a high class Psychic Hunter. 

Yooseok’s head was spinning. He was already thinking about how to proceed with his Apt Test, how his power would change his life forever, he should move his parents to a more highly secured place since family members of high class Hunters were always targets and all that. 

But now his Mom told him he was attuned to some other powers as well and the Hunters had held onto secrets like this without the world knowing? 

“Why are you telling me this though? Shouldn’t there be a test like Hunter powers or something?” - Yooseok asked his Mom. 

“I’m a Guide, I can just tell. My Sentinel son is slowly coming into his powers.” - she smiled sadly at him. 

Yooseok wanted to ask, but he bit his lips. From the look in her eyes flickering from pride to worry, back and forth, back and forth, he could tell she was conflicted. Astral Magic, Psychic power, Yooseok wasn’t clear on the effects but wasn’t that kind of magic really unstable? 

His eyes fixated on a strand of hair on her head. His Mom was getting older, and white hair was starting to come out. The reflection of the light on it was quite…

  
  


“Yooseok, honey, stay with me okay. Close your eyes, stay with me.” 

  
  


Yooseok couldn’t look away, but the soothing tone of his Mom’s voice convinced him. So he forced his eyes to close, and realised his skin itched. 

  
  


He could feel his Mom hugging him through the fabric of his shirt, and suddenly his soft pajama shirt felt coarse under his arms. 

  
  


“Mom, what the hell is going on with me?” 

  
  


“Breathe alright. Close your eyes. I’m trying to stabilise you, it’s okay, Mom got you.” 

  
  


Yooseok felt like he was five again, trying not to cry as his Mom tended to his scraped knees. He felt the comfort slowly enveloping him, and normal feelings started returning. The itch of his skin stopped. The light lost intensity behind his eyelids. 

  
  


And that was how Yooseok avoided his first zoning out. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Usually, as Yooseok Awakened as an adult, he could go by himself to the Hunter Association to register himself and get his Apt Test done. However, considering his special status, his Mom and Dad quickly prepared to go with him. Mom sat him in the car and put a blindfold over his eyes as well as earplugs for his ears, afraid that she could not guide him back among the many distractions on the road. His Dad patted his back, promising to get them safely in and out. They would discuss everything else after getting Yooseok checked first. 

  
  


Yooseok knew the Hunter Association was about half an hour drive from his house, but with his eyes and ears covered, it seemed like the road was extremely long. At least his Mom held his hands the entire time, and he knew they arrived when she tugged him out from the car. 

  
  


She whispered for him to prepare, then slowly took off his blindfold and earplugs. 

  
  


Yooseok hadn’t been to the Association before, but it seemed different from the image he got on TV. The space was dimly lit and the wall in yellowish colour. Once he stepped inside the lobby, sound of the world fell away, and he didn’t know the world was so loud until that moment.

  
  


Or maybe he never noticed because he just woke up today as a damn Sentinel. He could hear a child crying in the moments between the car and here and it felt  _ far _ . 

  
  


“Hi, I’m Guide Kim Yura and I’m here to help register my son.” - his Mom spoke to the receptionist. 

  
  


Yooseok had not heard her refer to herself like that before, unlike his Dad who got addressed as Hunter Cha everywhere he went. The receptionist looked up his Mom at the computer, and instantly her demeanor changed. 

  
  


“Guide Kim, of course, I’ll try to get someone in as soon as possible, for mister…?”

  
  


“Cha Yooseok. And of course if you don’t mind, my husband could wait with us as well. He’s a C class Hunter.”

  
  


“Ah, of course, Hunter Cha could come with you for the duration of today. I’ll register him as a plus one.” 

  
  


Yooseok had not seen someone changed from a poker face to a sweet cheerful person that fast. He imagined this kind of treatment was common for high class Hunters, but apparently his Mom as a Guide commanded respect just as much? 

  
  


“Mom, I never asked, what is your class?” 

  
  


“B. You could imagine how opposed they were when I decided to marry a non-Sentinel C class?” 

  
  


“Why would they care who you marry?” 

  
  


“You’ll find out.” 

  
  


His Mom smiled at him, and before Yooseok could ask more three staff bursted through the door.

  
  


A man with a soft demeanour and glass on his nose bridge greeted his Mom with an indecipherable smile.

  
  


“Guide Kim, never thought I would see you again.” 

  
  


“Hunter Song, thank you for your time, you must be so busy.” - his Mom greeted the man, and he must be familiar with her because her voice didn’t have the wariness Yooseok associated with his Mom meeting strangers. 

  
  


Yooseok bowed his head in greetings as a habit, but he was immediately pulled up by his arm. The man looked at him intently, scanning his face. 

  
  


“Well, Yooseok-ssi, we’ll get you sorted as soon as possible.” 

  
  


\--

  
  


Apt Test, short for The Hunter Aptitude Test, measured the power and officially registered Hunters into the system managed by the Hunter Association, the governing body of all Hunters within each country. 

  
  


Usually, the waiting time to register and get tested was three days. 

  
  


However, it took Yooseok only two hours to register his name and place his hands on some machines. He thought there was only one, he had seen movies depicting the Apt Test. But as he touched and focused his energy on the third machine as instructed by this Hunter Song, he wondered if the Apt Test known to the world was a shortened version. If they hook him up to ten machines he would make sure his complaint was heard. 

  
  


He looked up to this Hunter Song to ask, only to see him staring back wide eyed. 

  
  


Yooseok tilted his head to the side, wondering if his eyes had gotten too good. He was placed in the middle of a lab with a complicated set of machines, and the room where Hunter Song was standing was a good twenty meters away, but he could see Hunter Song’s surprised expression so clearly. 

  
  


“Yooseok-ssi… I… the machines here are insufficient to measure you, please take the exit to your left and I’ll be with you right away.”

  
  


Insufficient to measure? Was something wrong with him? Yooseok wondered as he stepped away. 

  
  


The room on the left was a barren room, with no machinery and only a few sofas placed around. The material was soft, so Yooseok was comfortable when he sat down. 

  
  


_ Where is he he doesn’t need to get tested are you guys stupid why… _

  
  


A sound carried from a door at the back of the room. Yooseok then felt footsteps coming closer, almost like the person was running. 

  
  


And then the door burst open to reveal a guy with red hair. Behind him were a few more people. 

  
  


Yooseok focused on him. 

  
  


“Hi, I’m Taehyun.” - the guy grinned at him widely. He looked cheerful and though he wasn’t close to his ideal types, the guy was extremely handsome. 

  
  


SS class Hunter Kim Taehyun, one of the three SS class Hunters of South Korea, was standing in front of Yooseok. 

  
  


But Yooseok wasn’t surprised. 

  
  


He wasn’t surprised. 

  
  


Even though Kim Taehyun was basically the most powerful underage person in the country, Yooseok wasn’t surprised by his appearance, or scared by his power. 

  
  


He seemed… familiar in a brother next door way. 

  
  


Taehyun Hunter-nim grinned at him in an unpredictable way. As if he was familiar too. 

  
  


And Yooseok was so confused. 

  
  


Hunter Song entered the room and closed the door behind him. He bowed to Taehyun. 

  
  


“Hunter Kim, we appreciate your enthusiasm but Yoonseok-ssi had not completed his Apt Test yet. Perhaps you could allow us to complete the procedure.” 

  
  


“Hunter Song, would your A-Class Guide ability be enough to help him?” - Taehyun replied in a calm manner, as if he was stating a fact. 

  
  


Yooseok felt it like a slap to the face. 

  
  


As he understood, the power system of Sentinel and Guide was similar to the basic system of Hunter power. His Dad was a C class, which was average for a Hunter and enabled him an upper middle class status. His Mom was a B class Guide, and though limited he had seen her command the same level of respect as a B class Hunter. 

  
  


An SS class Hunter was standing in front of him questioning an A class Guide and Hunter whether he had enough ability to help him? 

  
  


Yooseok finally voiced the curiosity that had been eating at him since morning.

  
  


“What the hell is my class and why is the machinery not sufficient to measure me?” 

  
  


At this, Taehyun looked at him and dropped the bomb. 

  
  


“Can I call you hyung? I’m sure you’re older. I’m not sure about hyung’s Hunter ability but you’re definitely an S or SS Sentinel.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Yooseok sat down on one of the sofas in the room and tried to calm himself down. 

  
  


It didn’t seem to work. 

  
  


His eyes focused on the tiny speck of dust on the floor, wondering how it got there. The light glinting off of it was in a slightly different shade, perhaps brighter than the light at his house. It was… 

  
  


His ears blanked out. Sound didn’t seem to be so important anymore, the light was infinitely more interesting. Yooseok could almost make out the different colours by now, the purple, the orange… 

  
  


He didn’t know how long he stared, but his ears and nose and perception fell away. 

  
  


Until a soft and warm patch of skin rubbed against the back of his hand.

  
  


His sense of touch came back with a vengeance, and Yooseok shook a little. The fabric of the jeans he was wearing was coarse, it rubbed at him so, so wrong. It didn’t hurt, just felt wrong and weird and he should take them off…

  
  


And his Mom’s voice entered his ears. A soft humming, like she used to do when he was three and couldn’t sleep. 

  
  


He was reminded of then, the soft toy in his hand, the blanket covering him, the stars on his ceiling. The feeling of his Mom’s kiss. 

  
  


“Mom..?”

  
  


“Here honey, Mom got you.” 

  
  


His hearing focused on his Mom, and as if he knew she was there, he reached out to her hand. 

She held it back tightly. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Yooseok gained back his sense of time flowing later. As if something re-calibrated. 

  
  


He looked up, and his Mom was next to him, her head on his shoulder, her hand holding his. The room was bare, they were both sitting on the floor. The light was dim, but Yooseok could see her clearly. 

  
  


Someone else was in the room as well. He whipped his head to the side. 

  
  


A young girl, so young, must be in middle school, curled into herself in the corner. 

  
  


He had never seen her before, but she wasn’t threatening and so, he wasn’t scared. He was curious. 

  
  


She seemed to understand what he wanted, and looked directly into his eyes as she introduced herself. 

  
  


“Hello, I’m Guide Kang Hara.” 

  
  


She seemed almost scared of him. 

  
  


Yooseok pulled up a smile, reminded of his younger cousin who was graduating primary school next year. 

  
  


“Hi Hara, I’m Yooseok. You can call me Yooseok oppa.” 

  
  


She nodded at him, and her eyes trailed his features. Few moments later, it seemed she deemed him safe and stepped closer. 

  
  


“Hara, come here to Aunty.” - his Mom said. 

  
  


And as if a spell was casted, Hara rushed into his Mom’s embrace. Her arms rubbed against Yooseok’s. 

  
  


It didn’t feel bad. 

  
  


After Hara had settled into his Mom’s arms, she looked up at Yooseok from behind her lashes. 

  
  


Gosh, she was so cute. Yooseok thought and smiled at her. 

  
  


They sat in silence for a while, before Yooseok spoke up. 

  
  


“I… what happened to me?”

  
  


“You zoned out. A phenomenon where Sentinel lost balance of their senses. The reason why Guides like me and Hara exist.” 

  
  


At this, Yooseok nodded. Thoughts slowly came back to him, and he slowly recalled what happened. 

  
  


“Don’t think of anything please, your emotional and mental state affects the balance.” - his Mom reminded, and so Yooseok stopped thinking. 

  
  


They sat for quite some more time, until Yooseok was sure he was a little okay. 

  
  


He processed the information. 

  
  


Kim Taehyun, SS Class Hunter, had told him that he was either an S Class or SS Class. 

  
  


No matter if it was Sentinel or Hunter, that is… the class at the top of the Hunter world. 

  
  


What would Yooseok do? 

  
  


Yooseok didn’t doubt Kim Taehyun. On the contrary, his words were the final confirmation that Yooseok needed. The extent of his powers that innately he couldn’t deny…. 

  
  


It seemed vast, almost an entity in and of itself, keeping pouring out from within him and wanting to burst out. The moment he woke up in the morning, for one second, he could feel himself almost swallowed by it. But only for a moment, then within him, a strength was found as well, holding it back. 

  
  


It was a bit fragile, but it would do. Yooseok had almost been confident in himself, and he wasn’t going to let whatever it was let him loose. 

  
  


Next to him, Hara stirred then looked at him. 

  
  


Yooseok looked into her eyes. 

  
  


She seemed to consider, then smiled. 

  
  


“You’re really strong, oppa.” 

  
  


“Hara must be strong as well. What is your Rank?” - he booped her nose, smiling. Her smile was so cute and fresh, as expected of a young girl. 

  
  


“I’m the only S Class Guide. That’s why I’m able to help Aunty calm you down.”

  
  


A B Class and S Class Guide together with him. 

  
  


Gosh, Yooseok was still curious. Exactly how strong was his power? Sentinel aside, he needed to confirm his Hunter power as well. 

  
  


“Mom, my Apt Test…” 

  
  


“Don’t worry about it. We get it done when you’re ready.” 

  
  


“Then let’s go.” 

Hara tugged at the hem of his t-shirt and his Mom held his hand as they exited the room. The corridor outside was almost dark. Even though he could see clearly, Hara next to him tugged his shirt a little harder. Perhaps she was afraid of the dark. 

  
  


“They should be monitoring us. So you can just speak out and slowly adjust the surroundings based on your sense.” - his Mom whispered to him. 

  
  


Yooseok felt awkward talking to the air, but if he must. 

  
  


“Remember as I said, slowly, all five senses one by one.” 

  
  


“Okay Mom.” 

  
  


He closed his eyes, then opened it again. By now, he figured out his eyes were the best, it’s slowly getting sharper and sharper every second without stopping. But he was getting the hang of it the quickest as well. 

  
  


“Hi, if you guys could bring up the light a little?” 

  
  


He asked, and not even a second later the soft yellow light got a bit brighter. 

  
  


“Okay, increase that much more.” 

  
  


Brighter light. Still okay. 

  
  


“I’ll take that as 100% increase, please bring up a 50% increase.” 

Okay, perfect. 

  
  


Slowly, one by one, sight, smell, sound was adjusted to his comfort. A bit of white noise. Low light but visible. A bit of air flow. 

  
  


“You’re good, honey.” - His Mom spoke to him, also bringing up her voice a little. 

  
  


“I’m your son Mom.” 

  
  


\--- 

  
  


Afterwards, someone spoke to him via the speaker system. It sounded like Hunter Song, but the distortion made Yooseok unsure. 

  
  


They apologised for causing him to zone out. 

  
  


“That was Taehyun oppa’s fault, we make him apologise later.” - behind him, Hara pouted. 

  
  


Yooseok laughed at her, but he agreed. Should have just left Yooseok by himself to complete his Apt Test. 

  
  


They slowly explained that he could relax and they shall make arrangements for him to complete his test. His safety was assured and his Dad was outside. 

  
  


Yooseok voiced out. 

  
  


“Let’s complete the test. I’ll bring my Mom and Hara with me.” 

  
  


“Of course. We’ll open the door for you. Please be prepared.” 

  
  


He nodded, and steeled himself. 

  
  


Perhaps because his Mom and Hara was with him, the sensations coming in weren't so overwhelming. 

  
  


“Come on, we get to go meet Juyeon unnie.” - Hara dragged him along, seemingly familiar with the way.

  
  


Juyeon… 

  
  


Yooseok… perhaps could be meeting the strongest female Hunter of Korea? 

  
  


\--- 

  
  


The room he was led to was bare, like many rooms he had been in. In the middle of it though was a table with a small device on top. 

  
  


And sitting next to it was Choi Juyeon, South Korea’s only SS Class female Hunter. 

  
  


Hara let go of him and rushed over to hug her. His Mom tugged him to the side, and bowed to Juyeon. He bowed as well. 

  
  


“Please, none of that, take a seat.” - Juyeon smiled at him. 

  
  


The four of them ended up comfortable on four loveseats around the table. Yooseok looked at the device on top, wondering how it was so different from the huge machinery he had seen. 

  
  


“Yooseok, you could call me Juyeon noona. From now on, we’re all in your care.” - Juyeon pushed towards him a cup of tea, and he nodded at her, sipping at it. The warm beverage was calming, though he preferred coffee to tea. 

  
  


“I… it felt unreal that an SS Class Hunter wanted me to call them noona, and Hunter Taehyun already referred to me as his hyung…” 

  
  


“That brat is in your care now, especially.” 

  
  


And so, Juyeon launched into an explanation of the power that Sentinel held. She was a Sentinel as well, and had extensively studied the Sentinel and Guide phenomenon. They had power levels similar to Hunters, they had heightened power and senses within Gates (which Yooseok would get to see later, she assured.) And there were subsets within their class, where they would be compatible with each other. 

  
  


“It’s like a wolf pack, and if a party uses it well it brings up the power level of everyone. Your power goes up, your Guide helps balance and spread it, suddenly you have a party capable of leveling an A Class dungeon.” 

  
  


“And Taehyun is under me.” - Yooseok said, because that… was true. It’s similar to the feeling of control he found within himself. 

  
  


“Very good, you are a fast learner. I can’t believe you two cheat characters are together, that’s so OP.” 

  
  


“Please noona, I’ve seen footage of you controlling that break out Gate down at Gangreung, you’re the OP one.” 

  
  


Yooseok answered, and they laughed together. At that moment, Juyeon felt like a real person, perhaps some senior at his university. Strict but easy going. Serious but fair. 

  
  


He joked with her, sometimes Hara joined in, and the talk they had felt like a talk between old friends. 

  
  


Yooseok was glad that Hunters at the top of South Korea were this easy to get along with. 

  
  


While he sipped his tea, his Mom tugged at his hand. 

  
  


“I think I should go.”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“You can stay if you want Guide Kim.” - Juyeon answered instead. 

  
  


At this, his Mom stood up and bowed to her. 

  
  


“Hunter Choi, I really appreciate your consideration for my family and especially Yooseok. However, I wished not to put you in a difficult situation. And I’ve retired from active Guide duty, so I’m here as a mom and caretaker. It would put me in a difficult situation as well.” 

  
  


“If you guys could just kindly explain what’s going on.” - Yooseok said, irritation clear in his voice. 

  
  


His Mom tugged at his hand, forcing him to look her in the eyes. 

  
  


“Yooseok, I’m proud of you. I think you will become a great Hunter and Sentinel. I’m always here, as your Mom, as a Guide. But…” - at this, she took a deep breath. “You’re about to officially enter the highest Rank of Hunters in South Korea. The power and responsibility is immense. There are things here that me and your Dad are never a part of. Even knowing the existence of Hara is dangerous. Guides are precious, they are targets. Some black market Hunters could find me tomorrow, extract that information out of me and terrorize South Korea. Do you get what I’m trying to say?” 

  
  


Yooseok’s eyes widened.  His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. 

  
  


Because he got exactly what she meant. 

  
  


And he’s scared. A wall had already come up between him and his family the moment he Awakened. 

  
  


“Deep breath honey, I’m still here. Just… my strong boy can protect me now right?” 

  
  


He tried not to scramble his hearings, deep breath in and out. After a moment, he made sure he was okay. Opened his eyes, looked at his Mom, and nodded. 

  
  


“Okay, you wait outside, maybe stay with Dad. I’ll see you.” 

  
  


“Of course.” 

  
  


She kissed his cheeks, and let her hand hang loose. 

  
  


It was difficult to let her go, but he must, and so he did. 

  
  


A few moments later, his Mom disappeared behind the auto door. Instead, another two people stepped in. 

  
  


Yooseok realised he was kind of expecting them. 

  
  


Kim Taehyun, and the President of the Republic of South Korea Hunter Association, Bok Seunghyun. 

  
  


All three of South Korea’s SS Class Hunters were in this room. 

  
  


“Hyung, I’m sorry.” - Taehyun said, using the highest formal speech and then bowed in front of him at ninety degree. 

  
  


Perhaps knowing that Taehyun was supposed to be under his pack, group, whatever it was, had made Yooseok more lenient towards him. There was a certain pull between him and Taehyun. If he felt this as a new Sentinel, then Taehyun must have felt it quite strongly as well. He couldn’t blame Taehyun for being hasty. 

  
  


“It’s okay, not again though.” 

  
  


“Of course.” 

  
  


“Hello Hunter Cha, I’m Bok Seunghyun.” - having waited until Taehyun was finished, Bok finally spoke up. 

  
  


“Of course, President, please excuse my manners.” - Yooseok stood up and shook his hands firmly. 

  
  


The five of them exchanged greetings, the President took his time to pat Hara’s head like a family uncle, before they all sat down. 

  
  


Yooseok felt overwhelmed. A little. Maybe. But he shut his mouth and sat down. He bit his lips, questions swirling in his head. He had so many of them. About the secretive power of Sentinel and Guide, about his powers, about the test and the Association. But he held back, and decided on the most important question. 

  
  


“I would appreciate the knowledge of my Rank now.” 

  
  


“Of course.” - perhaps predicting Yooseok’s question, Bok Seunghyun pulled out a small tablet. A file was in view with a photo of him and his name on top. Yooseok received it with a bow and stared at the very first line. 

  
  


Hunter, Elemental Power, Ice/Wind, A+ Class. 

  
  


“Plus?” - Yooseok asked, because he couldn’t focus properly. A. Fuck, he’s A… but… 

  
  


Sentinel, SS Class, unmatched. 

  
  


Yooseok expected it, but seeing it confirmed in black and white, in a Hunter file was still a shock. He bowed down, taking a deep breath. When he looked up, Hara and Taehyun were smiling at him excitedly, while Juyeon noona gave him a reassuring smile. 

  
  


He looked to Bok Seunghyun, and was surprised to find the President with a smile as well. 

  
  


“Hunter Cha Yooseok, congratulations and thank you.” 

  
  


“Thank you?” 

  
  


“Yes, for your care from now on, to us, to South Korea.” 

  
  


Yooseok took a deep breath, not letting himself lose focus. His eyes and ears both scrambled a little, a buzz, a flash. But it took a few seconds only, and he opened his eyes. 

  
  


Bok seemed surprised by him. 

  
  


“Your control is incredible.” 

  
  


“We will talk about that later. I’m still curious about the specifics of my Rank. I don’t remember there being a plus? And isn’t it officially only one rank?” 

  
  


“Ah, about the plus. Your level is currently A, but it’s very very close to S. I’m sure you were surprised by the wind element as I understood from Association employees involved in your test that you demonstrated only ice power so far. If you have control over ice and could bring out wind, your power level should be S. We usually rank down for cases like this so you’re A plus.”

  
  


Yooseok nodded at Bok’s explanation, then raised his eyebrows. Question still unanswered, hello? 

  
  


Juyeon laughed a little, speaking up, 

  
  


“Yooseok, do you know the difference between S and SS?” 

  
  


“... not really.” 

  
  


“We don’t either.” - Juyeon answered. Yooseok was surprised by that. 

  
  


“There are clear differences in power from class E to S. But, between S and SS, there are no clear lines. It goes the same for both Hunter and Sentinel Guide, above S, all of it is relative. We judge the power of a Hunter based on how strong he is relative to his S peers. If he’s significantly stronger, I can’t give him an S, so it’s an SS. But for example, our SS and China’s SS are quite different. They use their S Class Hunters to judge, and we use our S Class Hunters to judge.”

  
  


“I’m confident the three of us aren’t weaker than China’s SS Hunters though.” - Taehyun chimed in. 

  
  


“And finally, about the official Rank.” - Bok spoke up again. “As you know, the Sentinel phenomenon is not known to the public, and of course, though we officially declare Ranks it’s important to keep information to ourselves. So we used a combined Rank to announce new Hunters. Some Hunters with higher Sentinel or Guide ability get a higher Rank compared to their Hunter class. Those without Sentinel or Guide ability get the same Rank. For example, our Hara here has Guide ability very high in S Class and so despite only E Class strength, she’s still our S Class Guide. She’s not an active Hunter, but a support member of the Association. And of course, she’s the most powerful Guide in South Korea.” 

  
  


At this, Hara puffed up her chest. Juyeon, who was sitting next to her patted her head. It was so cute Yooseok wanted to awed. 

  
  


“Myself, I’m S in Hunter power and S in Sentinel ability, so I was fortunate enough to be given SS Rank by the previous President who was S.” - At this, Bok smiled sadly. Yooseok suddenly remembered, the previous Hunter Association President died in battle trying to contain an S Rank Gate. That was when he was in middle school. Bok was promoted young, he was only forty four then. 

  
  


Sensing the mood a little, Taehyun spoke up. 

  
  


“I was Awakened about two years ago, as you may know. Originally, I’m close to the upper limit of B Class in Hunter power and S Class in Sentinel ability. I’m A now in Hunter power and you know what my Rank is.” 

  
  


Oh yes, Yooseok remembered Taehyun’s promotion last year. It was rare to have an S Class Hunter under twenty, but the world could count the number of SS Class Hunters and none of them were younger than Taehyun. That was an international incident. US made noises. China soured their relationship with South Korea. But Bok never backed down from his SS assessment of Kim Taehyun. 

  
  


Then three months later, Taehyun led his Guild to clear an S Class Gate in four days. Everybody shut the hell up real fast. The newest news from Taehyun was that he was invited to clear an S Gate in Japan. He got out, no casualty. 

  
  


Yooseok did see the confidence wrapping around Taehyun like a shield, powerful, factual, but he didn’t seem arrogant. It was a good balance of strength and confidence, especially for someone so young. 

  
  


“I used to say Taehyun was the destroyer of balance, but well, we have you now.” - Juyeon said, trying to lighten the mood. Yooseok answered her with a grin. 

  
  


“And you, noona, specifics please.” 

  
  


“Well, SS in Sentinel ability, A class in Hunter power. I’m older than you guys by a few years though, this should be my limit. You and Taehyun could break into S Class.” - at this, she shuddered. “Damn cheat characters.” 

He and Taehyun traded glances, and Taehyun smiled at him as if they had a secret worth years of keeping. 

  
  


He could get used to this. 

  
  


“I’m afraid my time with you is limited. We should get through the details quickly. Your Rank announcement is the day after, as your power is still unstable I’ve requested Hara to stick to you in the next few days. I know it’s a rush to conclude your life outside, but… we at the Association would like your help as soon as possible. Sometimes S Gates appears simultaneously, Juyeon and Taehyun are stretched thin.” 

  
  


Yooseok sobered up at that, remembering… he would have to drop out of school. He would lose friends and acquaintances in the process. His family… 

  
  


“There is an apartment around my Guild’s area which is secured. Your family could move in for now.” - at this, Juyeon glared at Taehyun. He scratched his head. “It’s not an invitation to join the Guild, just… I wanted to gift my hyung a present, and I know we are always concerned about family safety…” 

  
  


Yooseok put his hands up, indicating his want to talk. Taehyun stopped talking and looked at him. 

  
  


“Isn’t a house too big of a gift. And yes, no Guild politics for now. I want to concentrate on my Sentinel ability first.” 

  
  


“Hyung… a house isn’t big. For me. Or you.” 

  
  


Taehyun looked at him, letting Yooseok process the information. 

  
  


Oh yeah. Yooseok was an SS Class Hunter. 

  
  


11th percentile? Good bye. You were in the 0.000001 percentile now Cha Yooseok. There were more billionaires than there were people in the same class as you. 

  
  


Yooseok could probably concentrate on the wealth or power in this room. 

  
  


Or he could concentrate on his parents, who he was sure were in the room right next to this, matching worried frowns on their faces. 

  
  


“Thank you, Taehyun. Let me talk to my parents first.” 

  
  


“Anytime hyung.” 

  
  


As Yooseok was about to continue the conversation, a deafening ringtone sounded. He covered his ears and scrunched up his face. Taehyun took out his phone and almost immediately picked up. 

  
  


“Hi hyung…” 

  
  


Yooseok forced himself not to eavesdrop, looking to Juyeon and Hara. 

  
  


“His Guide.” - Juyeon mouthed. 

  
  


“Why isn’t he here then? Taehyun’s Guide should be with us right?” 

  
  


Yooseok picked up from his conversation with his Mom and Hara that Guides were… special to Sentinels. A compatible pair of Guide and Sentinel were as great as partners for life. Guides grounded Sentinels, helped them with their powers, anchored the Sentinels to this world. 

  
  


Yooseok rather thought it romantic. According to Hara, she wasn’t compatible with any of the SS Class Hunters here, so though she could help, the effect of her Guiding was limited. If the comfort Hara provided was nothing compared to what his Guide could provide, Yooseok could guess at why Guide and Sentinel matching was important. 

  
  


Almost, but not quite… soulmates. 

  
  


“Come on, let’s go see your parents. Then I’ll spill on Taehyun.” - Hara said, once again tugging on the hem of his shirt. 

  
  


He bid his goodbyes to the other Hunters, following Hara out. The noises and smell outside weren't too bad, and the lighting was always good. He couldn’t deny that the Association was experienced in creating a good environment for Sentinels. 

  
  


In a waiting room outside, Yooseok found his parents hugging and talking quietly. His Dad brightened up as Yooseok approached, hugging him then checking him for injuries. 

  
  


“I’m fine, Dad.”

  
  


“I have not seen you in a day, gosh.” 

  
  


Had it been that long? Yooseok was out for quite sometimes then. 

  
  


Hungry. He thought, then his stomach immediately answered in rumbles. 

  
  


“I don’t think I can leave the Association for now. What time is it? We can have… uh lunch, dinner?” 

  
  


“It’s lunch if you want. The Association President stopped by before you and… said to clean the house on his behalf.” - His Dad raised his eyebrows at Yooseok. 

  
  


“Let’s talk during lunch.” 

  
  


\--- 

  
  


Despite Yooseok’s protest, Hara joined them for lunch. She introduced herself as Yooseok’s assigned employee, and though his Dad was skeptical of an employee so young he didn’t say it out loud. Hara grinned at Yooseok. 

  
  


They ended up in a canteen on the upper level of the Association. The quality was great, it must be an equivalent to a Michelin restaurant with a few stars. Everyone perked up when Hara entered, then two waiters rushed over. 

  
  


They almost slipped up and called her Guide, but Yooseok managed to bum one of them and pointed to his Dad. They blinked at him widely, then called Hara miss for the whole meal. 

  
  


Yooseok ignored everything and stuffed himself stupid. He had always had a big appetite, nobody would believe he skipped his meals for a day.  Hara widened her eyes at him, while his parents smiled fondly.  While he was drinking the last of his soup, his Dad finally spoke up. 

  
  


“I know you’re a Sentinel so your Awakening is a bit troublesome. But…” 

  
  


He didn’t have to complete his sentence for Yooseok to understand. Hara looked at them and then pulled out a small… genie lamp. Must be an item of sort. She rubbed at it, whispering something. 

  
  


Then a bubble of silence fell over them. 

  
  


He nodded at Hara in thanks, before turning to his Dad. 

  
  


Here went nothing. 

  
  


“I’m SS Class.” 

  
  


His Dad, in the middle of drinking, spit out his water. His Mom had a wide eyed look. She must have thought he was S Class… 

  
  


“I’m both sorry and glad that this will be changing your life forever. Dad won’t be able to go on raids anymore, and Mom would lose the ability to enjoy her normal hobbies. I won’t request, but I know you will move with me wherever I go. For that, I’m sorry. But I’m very strong now. I can protect you, and many other people. So for that, I’m glad.”

  
  


He finished, looking at his Dad.  His eyes were teary, and he looked… 

  
  


As proud as that day Yooseok confessed to him his biggest secret. Like Yooseok was the bravest in the world. 

  
  


“I love you, and very proud of you.” 

  
  


His Dad wasn’t the type to shower his son with love. He was the type to silently place a bandage on his arm when he fought with other boys, then scolded him about the violence. He was the type to sit by his bedside, not saying a word, waiting for Yooseok’s illness to go away. 

  
  


Yooseok never doubted that he loved him. 

  
  


“Me too, Dad.” 

  
  
  


They finished their meals, then bid his parents goodbye. He would be staying at the Association for a while for his training, and to ensure his peace before the announcement later. He also told his parents about Taehyun’s proposed place. And though a house was a big thing, Yooseok told them to maybe consider staying temporarily until Yooseok could get a place. 

  
  


“Okay, we will consider it. Don’t worry about anything else, we’ll help you inform the school.” - at this, his Mom pulled out his cellphone. He almost forgot about it among the rush. “I know you would have preferred to say goodbyes in person, but it’s the next best thing.” 

  
  


Yooseok nodded, pocketing it. 

  
  


He hated goodbyes. He couldn’t tell them he was SS Class, that was secret for now. And not telling anyone was a lie, they would see it in two days’ time anyway. 

  
  


While Hara dragged him along to hell knew where, Yooseok fidgeted with his phone. He decided to send off a few Kakaotalk messages. Apologies to his group mates for projects that he could no longer attend. Messages to hoobaes and sunbaes he was close with that he was dropping out for personal reasons. A text to his favourite professor thanking him for the classes so far and apologies for not completing a dissertation under him like Yooseok promised. His last few messages were to close friends, mentioning that he would be away for a while but would be back one day. 

  
  


A lot of answers came back, asking what was happening to him. Yooseok blocked them off with “personal reasons” and refused to elaborate more. 

  
  


His best friend called within five minutes. 

  
  


“Cha Yooseok what the hell are you on about you fuck?” 

  
  


“Hey.”

  
  


“Fuck your hey.” 

  
  


“I’m a Hunter now.” 

  
  


“...” 

  
  


“Don’t be surprised. Next time we meet each other let’s eat something better than chicken.” 

  
  


“Hunters don’t need to disappear off the face of the Earth like you are implying you idiot.” 

  
  


“You will know my reasons.” 

  
  


Yooseok laughed at his friend’s outrage, but mostly he felt guilty he couldn’t tell him. Letting him know that Yooseok Awakened was the maximum he could allow himself to reveal. 

  
  


He bid a goodbye, not knowing how long he had to be off the grid. After training, he would start raids probably straight away. Might even raid while training. 

  
  


Busy days ahead. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

He ended up just sleeping on Hara’s guest bed without getting much done. 

  
  


On the way back to her apartment prepared by the Association nearby, Yooseok was tired and thus, constantly distracted by the sensations surrounding him. The crunch of leaves under his shoes indicating fall was there. The gravel and how ugly it looked with his newfound heightened vision. The constant rush of wind even in a concrete jungle like Seoul. 

  
  


He never did hear what Hara wanted to say about Taehyun’s Guide. She ended up throwing him spare pajamas and settled him down in the guest bedroom. The other Sentinels slept there sometimes in times where they needed her Guiding, so he should make himself comfortable as well. 

  
  


In the morning, Taehyun’s footsteps woke him up. 

  
  


Gosh, he could even tell the footsteps of someone a day after meeting them. Was this the life of a Sentinel? 

  
  


Before Taehyun could knock, he said that he would be out in a bit. Taehyun perfectly heard him. He could even hear the wind move as Taehyun nodded. 

  
  


When he sat down at the table, Taehyun was drinking beef bone soup. His dark circles came down all the way to the cheeks. 

  
  


“Didn’t sleep well?” - he asked conversationally. 

  
  


“You could try making a round trip to Japan in 12 hours, see how it goes hyung.” 

  
  


“Japan?” 

  
  


“Oh, Hara hasn’t spilled on me yet?”

  
  


And so, Yooseok finally found out Taehyun’s Guide was in Japan. 

  
  


“He’s technically Korean, both of his parents are. But he grew up in Japan, been there for ten years now. When he Awakened as an S Class Guide the Japanese government refused to let him go.” 

  
  


“I think they are just trying to take advantage of Taehyun oppa using Boyeon oppa.” - Hara chimed in sleepily from her end of the table, eyes on her phone. Kids. 

  
  


“That’s why you sometimes participate in their raids?” - asked Yooseok, at which Taehyun nodded. 

  
  


The look in Taehyun’s eyes indicated more complications than just physical distance. And so, Yooseok stopped mentioning that. Instead, he questioned Taehyun about training and was answered enthusiastically. 

  
  


There was  _ so much to do _ . Getting familiar with his power and his senses. Combining them together. Getting a hang of control without a Guide, because unlike the President none of the young Sentinels had their Guide with them.

  
  


“Oh, and we should  _ actually _ complete your test. All of us forgot yesterday.” 

  
  


Now that Taehyun mentioned it, his completion of the Apt Test was basically an introduction. Bok handed over his assessment and he just… took it as a confirmation. But weren’t they saying something about insufficiency? 

  
  


“Juyeon noona started on the S Gate down at Busan this morning, but I could help you with the test.” 

  
  


“Just what is it?” 

  
  


“Remember the thing you saw yesterday? Measuring device made by an A-Class forger from noona’s Guild. It’s specifically set up to help test Hunters S Class and above.” 

  
  


And so, Taehyun explained the mechanics to Yooseok while they walked to the Association. Apparently, S Class comparison wasn’t just theory. They actually used the device, powered by an S Class gem from a dungeon, to help bring out the upper limit of a Hunter’s Sentinel ability, and with a Sentinel nearby connected to it to gauge the ability level. 

  
  


“Since we gathered yesterday we were planning to help you best estimate your maximum limit with all three of us measuring, but well. I’ll do for now. I’m more attuned to you anyway.” 

  
  


“What do we call our familiarity?” - Yooseok asked absentmindedly. Hara wasn’t so close, his Mom he couldn’t feel, so everything was a bit… distracting. 

  
  


“Officially, it’s called a pack. We aren’t wolves or shitty vampires though, so I’m thinking a clan or a Guild? Since we’re Hunters.” 

  
  


Yooseok raised an eyebrow at Taehyun. 

  
  


“You do realise you have a Guild right?” 

  
  


“You do realise I will follow you anywhere right? Even just us and a Guide would be the strongest Dungeon party capable of clearing A and low S Dungeons.” 

  
  


They had known each other for countable hours, and so Yooseok was surprised by the show of loyalty.  Taehyun smiled back at him softly, sadly. His hazel eyes were clear, slightly covered by the red strands of his bang. Yooseok looked at him properly for the first time, as if demanded. 

  
  


“Hyung, the world gets more dangerous everyday. The first SS Dungeon was a year ago in the US, a city was leveled. We either stick together, get stronger. Or the world dies at our feet.” 

  
  


Taehyun seemed to carry each word of that sentence as if the weight of the world was contained within. 

  
  


And at this, Yooseok realized. Taehyun might be younger than him, but he was a Hunter of two years. An SS Class Hunter, who had seen much more of Dungeons and Monsters than Yooseok could handle at this moment. 

  
  


Yooseok, despite his resolve, stood below Taehyun. In talent, in determination, in heart. 

  
  


Yooseok stood still in front of Taehyun, the two of them in front of a small entrance to the Association building. Must be a reserved entrance, nobody was around. 

  
  


“I understand. I’ll be in your care from now on, Hunter Kim Taehyun.” 

  
  


“Likewise, Hunter Cha Yooseok.” 

  
  


Yooseok answered him with a small smile, indicating the door. Taehyun returned it, then stepped in to lead the way. 

  
  


Thus, began Yooseok’s first day as an SS Class Hunter. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Taehyun had been holding the device for five minutes. They were in the room from yesterday, bare except for the table, the two chairs and the device. Yooseok knew a few employees were right outside, designated employees assigned to Taehyun and now him. They weren’t alone. 

  
  


But Taehyun, lost in thought, silent, was extremely unnerving. Yooseok didn’t know a person could be that still. 

  
  


“I…” 

  
  


Taehyun finally broke the silence. Yooseok leaned forward, eager to learn the extent of his ability. 

  
  


“I can touch the upper limit of your Hunter power just fine, I think we’re on the same level basically if we could both bring ourselves that high. But… what the hell is your Sentinel limit? How do you see the world?” 

  
  


At Taehyun’s words, Yooseok was surprised. Did it mean what Yooseok thought it meant? 

  
  


That he was on a different level than even an SS Sentinel? 

  
  


“Are you sure?” - Yooseok asked, even though he knew doubting an SS Sentinel was a stupid thing. 

  
  


“I can see your level now, it’s already higher than mine. But I can’t see further. Juyeon noona might, but I doubt she could touch your upper limit…”

  
  


Yooseok looked at Taehyun, who looked back at him. 

  
  


In their head, both of their thoughts were the same. 

  
  


A level higher than SS. 

  
  


Taehyun suddenly pulled out a small crystal ball from his pocket, crushing it. Around them, a mist immediately fell and silence came down. Though Yooseok could still hear and see Taehyun fine. 

  
  


“Okay I suggest we tell no one but two others. Hara because she needed to help you, Juyeon noona for her insight.” 

  
  


“Why not President Bok?”

  
  


“Meet too many high profile Hunters. Mind readers are out there. His shield can’t fool SS Class Psychic.” 

  
  


“Aren’t there only two of them?” 

  
  


“That we know of. Psychics don’t show themselves.” 

  
  


“Are we really serious about this? Taehyun?” 

  
  


“This mist is only effective for five minutes, it’s an S Item that can cover even an SS Sentinel. Now hyung, listen carefully. Officially there are no triple S Hunters. Unofficially, I know of two. They exist.” 

  
  


“Are you serious?” 

  
  


“Dead serious. Power accumulates not only beyond the Gates, but here too. Stronger Hunters appear everyday. You are the third one I’ve felt on this level. Alex Muddler. Li HeJian. We talk about this again when we get there.”

  
  


Just as they finished the conversation, the mist cleared. Yooseok could feel a little bit of commotion beyond their space. Perhaps people were freaking out about Taehyun’s little stunt.  He put the device down. And his face was perfectly clear, as if they didn’t learn even a bigger bomb than a fourth SS Class appearing in South Korea’s rank. 

  
  


Yooseok could feel his control slipping a little and his nerves going haywire. 

  
  


Taehyun grabbed at his arm. 

  
  


“Hyung, sorry, I got you. Don’t zone please.” 

  
  


“I… keep talking.” 

  
  


Using Taehyun’s voice as a distraction, Yooseok re-calibrated, one by one, his thoughts, his eyes. It zoomed back and forth on a certain line along the wall, before finally letting Yooseok focus on the surface. 

  
  


Alright, slowly, no Guide, he had to hang on with his strength. 

  
  


When Yooseok finally calmed down, the room had been opened and a few people stood outside. Among them was Hunter Song, standing in front. Behind him were two girls and a guy, both looking in. They seemed to want to come closer, but Taehyun… 

  
  


had destroyed part of the door and dropped it on the floor as an obstacle, stopping them. 

  
  


Yooseok laughed, because the image was hilarious.  Taehyun laughed with him, shooing them away. Hunter Song then spoke. 

  
  


“Hunter Kim, please allow us to help Hunter Cha. I have the most powerful Guides all here.” 

  
  


Yooseok instinctively shook his head. Then he thought for two seconds, before continuing. 

  
  


“They are all As right, Hunter Song?” 

  
  


“Yes, Hunter Cha, My name is Soo Yujin, I’m an A Class Guide and A Class Hunter.” - one of the girls said, standing up proudly. Her blond hair flowed gently and she had a beautiful blue dress on. She held herself high, as if she were worthy of the utmost respect. 

  
  


Yooseok smiled politely, the smile never reaching his eyes. 

  
  


“Thank you for your offer, Guide Yujin. Unfortunately, I’m waiting for my Guide.” 

  
  


The girl took it for the rejection that it was, and stomped off. Of course, it was a reasonable response, she was a high A Class Hunter and Guide after all. Yooseok could tell she considered herself very highly. 

  
  


Unfortunate for her, Yooseok’s ideal type was a cute person. Not a princess.

  
  


“I’m fine, thank you for your assistance. And Hunter Song, please count Taehyun’s damage to my tab please. If I don’t have one, open one.” 

  
  


Hunter Song seemed to consider Yooseok, and only nodded after a minute. The two Guides behind him looked to Yooseok, hopeful. But Yooseok paid them no mind. 

  
  


“You just know, right?” - Taehyun said, tugging at his arm. Yooseok realised he never let go. He nodded in reply to Taehyun’s words. 

  
  


Apparently, you just know. 

  
  


Like destiny, like fate. 

  
  


A Sentinel would know his Guide. 

  
  


\---

  
  


After the incident with the device, they ended up in a special training room for Sentinels. Technically, Yooseok could start his training program right away. But Taehyun considered them unproductive and so, took it upon himself to go through the basics with Yooseok. 

  
  


“Aren’t you busy?” - Yooseok asked as Taehyun went through meditation exercises with him. Both of them were seated facing each other on the floor. And though his eyes were closed, every other sense of him noticed Taehyun. Yooseok wished he could turn it down, even just a little. 

  
  


“Technically, today is my training day with Boyeon hyung. My jet is with him in Japan. But he just finished a raid yesterday, I went over remember? Gave him potions, made him rest and come over in the afternoon. So my morning is free.” 

  
  


“Can I meet him?” 

  
  


“Of course. He should be in your clan as well. You can see for yourself.” 

  
  


Something nagged at Yooseok, so he opened his eyes. Taehyun still had his eyes closed, but there was no fooling Yooseok. 

  
  


“Taehyun, can I ask you a question about Sentinel and Guide matching?” 

  
  


“The boring theory lessons that you’re bound to receive would answer you. But I pity you, so yeah, ask away.” 

  
  


“Do Sentinel always love their Guide?” 

  
  


At that, Taehyun opened his eyes to look at Yooseok. 

  
  


“Statistics had Sentinel and Guide pairings being romantic at 60%, while about 20% are platonic and 20% are familial relationships. Why do you ask?” 

  
  


“So you’re the 60%.” 

  
  


Taehyun widened his eyes at Yooseok, before blushing. Bingo. Yooseok grinned at him. 

  
  


“Do tell, our Taehyun. Have a crush on Boyeon?” 

  
  


“It’s not like that.” 

  
  


“Then what?” 

  
  


“I liked him even before my Awakening.” 

  
  


“Okay, this part I must hear. No more meditating.”

  
  


Taehyun, who seemed mature for his age, looked much younger and brighter as he stumbled through his story with Boyeon. Years back, he spent a semester in Japan as an exchange student and Boyeon was in his class. They bonded over being Korean, and little Boyeon was simply too much of a sunshine for little smartass Taehyun to resist. He cried on the way back to Korea, and they remained penpals. 

When Taehyun Awakened, he had two zone outs and a burst before sneaking his way onto a plane heading for Japan. They finally found him a day later, destroying a branch of the Japanese Hunter Association, holding tight onto Boyeon, a week into his own Awakening. 

  
  


It was almost a modern day fairy tale. 

  
  


“Are you guys dating then?” - Yooseok asked. 

  
  


And was surprised when Taehyun shook his head. 

  
  


“Why?” 

  
  


“I… haven’t confessed yet.” 

  
  


“So you’re telling me your Guide, who you love, who you leave a freaking jet for, who you fly across borders weekly for, isn’t your boyfriend.” 

  
  


Taehyun held his face in his hands. 

  
  


“I know it’s embarrassing. But he’s like, the only one for me and if I fuck up, that’s it, I’m doomed forever so I’m waiting for the right time and right opportunities alright. We at least need to be in the same country first.” 

  
  


“What are you gonna do until then?” 

  
  


“Pine and suffer from loneliness.” 

  
  


Yooseok couldn’t help the laugh escaping him. Taehyun hit him in retaliation. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Yooseok got to meet Boyeon earlier than expected. A blond cutie bounded up to them as they headed to the Association restaurant. He was sure Taehyun heard Boyeon coming a mile away, but he pretended not to hear, letting Boyeon jump on his back. 

  
  


“Taehyunie, I got through customs in time for lunch ~” 

  
  


Taehyun’s blushing was the stuff of legend, Yooseok almost forgot to stop himself laughing. 

  
  


“Hi hyung.” - Taehyun said, adjusting so he could properly carry Boyeon on his back. Boyeon settled down as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

  
  


Gosh, they were bad, Yooseok hoped he wasn’t to third wheel for years to come. 

  
  


“Hi, you must be Boyeon. I’m Yooseok.” 

  
  


“Hi, Yooseok hyung!!!” - Boyeon greeted back, Yooseok’s hands reached up, but he was stopped on his quest to pinch Boyeon’s cheek by Taehyun. 

  
  


“No touching your dongsaeng’s domain hyung.” 

  
  


“Technically, Boyeon is under my clan too.” 

  
  


“Yes! I’m excited to finally meet you. Drop me Taehyun, I want to shake his hands.” 

  
  


Taehyun sighed, but following Boyeon’s request, gently placed him on the floor, a hand on his back until Boyeon’s feet touched the floor. 

  
  


Whipped, whispered Yooseok. It was a silent one that only Taehyun could hear. The glare was worth it. He reserved the right as hyung and friend to tease Taehyun forever. 


	4. Chapter 4

As they sat down, Yooseok extended his senses a bit. Having Boyeon around was even better than Hara. Yooseok could feel his compatibility with Boyeon a bit higher, though nowhere near the feeling Taehyun described. Boyeon’s presence alone was enough. He subconsciously projected a warm feeling and smiled constantly, must be a habit as Taehyun’s Guide. 

  
  


Yooseok felt something drawing his attention, and realized. 

  
  


“Wait, we have another one here?”

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


“I think we have another one of our so-called clan here. I can feel them.” 

  
  


Taehyun widened his eyes at Yooseok. 

  
  


“I… don’t feel it.” - Taehyun said, then Boyeon instantly got a hand on his back. “I got you, try?” 

  
  


Yooseok finally got to witness a good Sentinel being at work for the first time. Taehyun looked to be still, but actually his hand was shaking a little. Boyeon had a hand on Taehyun’s back and another holding his thigh, whispering into his ears. Yooseok felt Taehyun’s extending presence, as if a gust of wind was winding through the air. 

  
  


After a minute or two, Taehyun retreated, opening his eyes at Yooseok. 

  
  


“Second level right?” 

  
  


“Yup, same location I got.” - Yooseok confirmed. 

  
  


The three of them didn’t even discuss, leaving behind their meals to head to the second level. 

  
  


\--- 

  
  


When their group arrived, Yooseok realized it was a training floor. The floor was filled with new Hunters, some still leaking out their power unconsciously. Some of them were Sentinels, immediately turning to look towards Yooseok’s group as they approached. An instructor bowed at Taehyun and Boyeon. 

  
  


“Who is with Hunter Kim?” - a whisper from a corner. 

  
  


“I don’t know. Must be Guides? We know he has one.” 

  
  


“Is that Guide Boyeon? Gosh, I wish a Sentinel as strong as Hunter Kim picked me for a Guide.” 

  
  


“Isn’t that…?”

  
  


“Is that him?” 

  
  


Yooseok was distracted by the sound. But Boyeon turned back at him, a hand touching. Yooseok immediately focused back, nodding at Boyeon in thanks.  They approached the source of energy they found, and at the end of the corridor was a class still in session. Boring theory class, as Taehyun described.  Yooseok didn’t even have time to contemplate when Boyeon just pulled the door open.

  
  


Everyone looked at them, and Yooseok felt slightly uncomfortable at the attention. 

  
  


A girl caught his eyes at the back of the class. 

Not his Guide. But the urge to protect was strong. She sat quietly, hands curled on her lap, black hair in a neat ponytail. If Yooseok had never wanted a little sister before, he would want one then. 

  
  


Taehyun pulled Boyeon along then approached her. She looked at them with wide eyes, unmoving. 

  
  


“Hi, I’m Taehyun, this is Boyeon.” 

  
  


“Ah, yes! Hello Hunter Kim, Guide Boyeon. I’m Lee Sarang.” - she stood up hastily, knocking her chair over. Taehyun smiled at her. 

  
  


“Would you mind following us?” 

  
  


Who would refuse a request from Kim Taehyun? 

  
  


\--- 

  
  


Since they pulled Sarang from her lesson, Taehyun decided to treat her to a drink at the Association cafe. It was the first time Yooseok got to go. It was on the top floor of the building, overlooking a good part of the Han River and a nice skyline of Seoul. As it was slightly before lunch, most people were in the canteen and not there. 

  
  


Lee Sarang, same age as Taehyun, B Class power with affinity for healing magic, B Class Guide. 

  
  


Boyeon got as much out of her before she blushed herself into a mess, sipping at her lemonade. 

  
  


“Ignore Boyeon, is your lemonade okay?” 

  
  


“Yes! Yes! It’s great, thank you Hunter Cha.” 

  
  


“You know me.” 

  
  


“I… heard.” - replied Sarang simply, before blushing again. 

  
  


“It’s okay, it’s official news by tomorrow anyway.” - assured Yooseok, before continuing. “We are not here to actually talk about me though. We’re here for you.” 

  
  


“Me?” 

  
  


“Yes. For you. How far along are your Guide lessons?” 

  
  


“I’m two weeks in, so my control and Guiding isn’t that good. I’m interested in history and biology though, so the theory lessons are quite okay.”

  
  


“Then, any feelings on packs?” 

  
  


“Pack is an interesting dynamic, because it represents a natural alternative to party forma….” 

  
  


Yooseok waited patiently for her to process. She stopped in the middle of her sentence, her mouth forming an ‘O’. She looked to Yooseok, then Boyeon, then Taehyun. He could feel her presence pushing at him a little, So he extended his, over, in a similar way to patting her head. 

  
  


“No way.” - she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. 

  
  


Boyeon nodded excitedly next to her. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Sarang was a B Class, but she was with them. And better yet, her compatibility was high enough with Yooseok to really help stabilise him. Hara heard the news and ran over, almost squeezing the new unnie to death. Yooseok thought they would soon get along like a house on fire. 

  
  


As Sarang was new too and his temporary partner, Taehyun pulled some strings and Yooseok had a new partner for training. While Taehyun and Boyeon headed for their own pair training, Yooseok sat down with Sarang for lessons, mostly going through the basics of Hunters as well as Sentinel and Guide connection. With Sarang around, he sent Hara down to Busan to wait for Juyeon noona. 

  
  


The calm remained until the next morning, where the President personally found them at their class. Sarang stood up suddenly, knocking her chair back again. 

  
  


“H… hello Association President!” 

  
  


“Hello, Sarang right? Sorry for not being around to welcome you.” - Bok nodded at her, before turning to Yooseok. “We’re broadcasting your announcement at 11. I’m sure the communication office’s phone would be blown up later, so I wanted to ask your opinion on the press?” 

  
  


“My Dad and Mom texted me this morning that they made a quick move to Taehyun’s apartment last night, so they should be fine. Let the press cook itself a little. I have no social media and only a few school photos online, it’s clean. And no video interviews, I want all written questions. We get back to them when we want.” 

  
  


Bok looked at him, clearly impressed. He was perhaps expecting some warnings, not a media strategy. 

  
  


“President, I’m sad you didn’t read my profile.” 

  
  


“... do enlighten me.” 

  
  


“First of my college admittance class, business major with a minor in communication.” 

  
  


Yooseok grinned at the President. His powers weren’t the only impressive thing he had. 

  
  


Bok nodded in understanding, leaving Yooseok to his lessons. 

  
  


He was distracted though, and so was Sarang, so they chatted a little before turning on the news. It was almost 11. 

  
  


_ “Live news from the South Korea Hunters Association, who announced an upcoming update to the public Hunters Listing at 11AM. This is an unusual schedule, as the Listing is usually updated on the first and third Monday of the month. We’re expecting the reveal of a new high rank Hunter, bring our numbers to…”  _

  
  


Yooseok yawned, looking up to find the clock on the wall hitting eleven. The website loaded slowly on the screen next to the news anchor, before stopping. 

  
  


The world seemed to fall deadly silent for a second, before Yooseok could feel noises picking up everywhere. 

  
  


Sarang grabbed at his arm, and his senses refocused on her. She herself was shocked. 

  
  


“You’re not S Class?” 

  
  


“Wait, who said I’m S Class?” 

  
  


In the background, the news anchor relayed the news, her voice couldn’t hide the shaking. _ “... Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just welcomed our fourth SS Class Hunter, Cha Yooseok.” _

  
  


\--- 

  
  


The training room was thankfully in a secured location, and the people who knew of it also learnt of Yooseok’s status before today and therefore, not panicking. 

  
  


Sarang though, was curling onto herself. 

  
  


“How am I going to help an SS Class Hunter oh my God I…” 

  
  


“Okay if you freak out I will too please calm down.” 

  
  


“Oppa you never said!!” 

  
  


“Well you knew me, I assumed you heard rumours and you never asked!” 

  
  


“We all assumed you’re a new S Class Hunter and you’re a bit stronger due to being in Taehyun Hunter-nim’s pack.” 

  
  


“Technically, I’m highest ranked so it’s my clan. Until we actually decide on a leader.” 

  
  


“Oh gosh.” 

  
  


Whispered Sarang. But she seemed to be coming down from her shock as well. 

  
  


“I… how am I going to help you as a B Class?”

  
  


“You’ve done fine so far.” - answered Yooseok. 

  
  


Sarang looked up at him with her eyes. It was even prettier than Taehyun’s. And Yooseok was weak to cute things. So he patted her head and smiled. 

  
  


Boyeon better be done quickly before he dragged his ass here to calm down Sarang as well. 

  
  


That evening, their ragtag clan finally had a decent meal together. When they entered the restaurant though, everyone was staring at Yooseok. 

  
  


He was the newest SS Hunter of South Korea, and information on him was spare. They knew his power attributes, and those who had knowledge on the Sentinel phenomenon would know he was one. Other than that, nothing. So Yooseok didn’t blame them for being curious. 

  
  


Being stared at was kinda unnerving though. 

  
  


Boyeon, reading him perfectly, turned his charms up to eleven and drew some attention away, including Taehyun and Sarang. Yooseok thanked heaven Boyeon was around.

  
  


His first night with the whole world knowing he was an SS Class Hunter, he called his Mom. 

  
  


How are you doing, was the first thing that she asked. And he was glad to have her. As a Mom, as his first Guide. He told her as much, and he could hear her smile through the phone. They wouldn’t see each other for a while, but this would be enough. 

  
  


\---

  
  


The first week blew by in a blur. Yooseok was good at absorbing information, so he caught up to Sarang on theory. 

  
  


But he was phenomenal on the field. Fifth day of training, as Taehyun pushed at him with inhuman strength, something picked up in the air. By afternoon, Yooseok knew he found his wind. 

  
  


That was the only time he got to spar with Taehyun though. The kid sent Boyeon back to Japan, did an A Dungeon over there, then returned to South Korea to an S Gate appearing down at Suncheon. Taehyun’s Guild, Midas, proceeded to prepare and quickly entered. 

  
  


Taehyun went in the morning, and Juyeon returned on the same day at night. Yooseok made his first trip out of the Association then, down to Busan with Sarang. 

  
  


They arrived to Hara hugging Juyeon to her chest, whispering incessantly. The Gate behind her was collapsing, and despite that, Yooseok could still feel powers beyond it. 

  
  


But it was done, over, Juyeon took care of the Boss and thus, the Gate was destroyed. No chance of a break out, no chance of monsters in their world. Yooseok should accept that, and not focus on the powers. 

  
  


Next to him, Sarang froze. He could feel the minute change to her posture. 

  
  


“Are you guys… always this hurt? I can  _ hear  _ her.” 

  
  


They went with Juyeon and Hara back to Seoul on a private plane. Sarang sat holding his hand, and Yooseok didn’t know what to say. 

  
  


But then, of her own accord, she moved to sit next to Hara on Juyeon’s bedside. Hara nodded at her, taking her hand to place it on Juyeon’s arms. 

  
  


Yooseok smiled. She would be alright. 

  
  


\--- 

  
  


Yooseok’s remaining training was turbulent. He had a zone out, took three days for Sarang and Hara combined to bring him out. Boyeon almost came in too, but Taehyun had just returned from the S Gate with severe injuries and Boyeon couldn’t leave him alone. Along with the heightened possibility of zoning out, his senses and power was getting better. His power would have to wait, Yooseok had learnt that his wind was a little stubborn thing that refused to be manipulated. So Yooseok would have to learn slowly, grow with it. His senses, on the contrary, kept getting sharper without much effort. His most effective range of vision grew by fifty percent. 

  
  


But without his Guide, some things were inevitable. 

  
  


It was a good day. Close to winter, the air was even crisper than normal. Yooseok decided for outdoor training, a range up the mountain on the outskirts of Seoul. 

  
  


He went through his usual routine, extending his senses slowly, one by one. 

  
  


And then, something in the sky caught his eyes. The moon was out, visible even during daylight. He couldn’t see it in Seoul, often hidden by the light pollution. Out there, the moon was clear. 

  
  


If he concentrated, he wondered if he could make out the holes along its surface. 

  
  


His eyesight was short though, so he jumped. It looked clearer for a moment, before he fell back down and it seemed blurry again.

  
  


So Yooseok kept jumping. And jumping. 

  
  


He was a Hunter and Sentinel, a bit of jumping wouldn’t hurt and wouldn’t tire him out. 

  
  


Suddenly, something stopped him from jumping. He struggled against it, pushed back. But it held on stronger, stopped his arms and legs altogether. 

  
  


He struggled, struggled some more. Thrashing and pushing. His power surged within him, freezing the surrounding. 

  
  


A fist collided against his cheek. 

  
  


Then he knew nothing. 

  
  


\---

  
  


When Yooseok came to, it was a hospital bed. White ceiling, antiseptic smell too strong for him. His skin felt raw, rubbing against hospital robes and beddings. 

  
  


He could tell who was in the room with him from breathing patterns. Hara. Sarang. Boyeon. Taehyun. 

  
  


Taehyung, being a Sentinel, slowly woke up by noticing the change of his breathing. Yooseok sighed, sinking down onto the bed. 

  
  


“Hyung, you’re awake.” 

  
  


“Tell me I didn’t harm anyone.” 

  
  


“Hara is bruised, but she is used to it. That forest would never recover though.” 

  
  


Yooseok looked at him silently. Taehyun, good dongsaeng that he was, pulled up a few pictures on his phone and showed them to Yooseok. 

  
  


In the middle of the field was a big hole, as if a meteor struck down onto South Korea. And  _ everything _ was covered in a thin layer of ice. Not one patch managed to melt, despite current weather. 

  
  


“I think it will melt by next spring.” - commented Taehyun, pulling the phone away. 

  
  


Different from zoning out, where it was just him, a burst… was so much worse. As he gained control over his powers, Yooseok sometimes forgot. 

  
  


That he was a humanoid monster, a product of his time. 

  
  


Especially without his Guide. 

  
  


Control. Control. Control. 

  
  


He chanted to himself, wishing it was enough. 

  
  


\---

  
  


On the book, Yooseok’s training was completed. He aced everything, progressed faster than any other recorded Sentinel without a Guide. 

  
  


But the burst set him back and so, they downgraded his first Gate from an A to a B. 

  
  


It was his first time venturing out as a high ranked Hunter. The press got wind of it being his first raid, so they swamped his car as soon as he was out. 

  
  


Despite the car belonging to Taehyun, meaning its soundproofing must be extremely good, Yooseok could still hear the reporters outside. 

  
  


_ Hunter Cha! _

  
  


_ Hunter Cha Yooseok!  _

  
  


Yooseok frowned, rubbing at his ears. Next to him, Hara reached for his hand. 

  
  


“I never asked, you are joining me for the raid? You’re not active though.” - Yooseok asked, because there were several reasons he could think of for not letting Hara go beyond the Gates. For once, she was younger than even Taehyun at his Awakening. Despite their world being bloody and violent, he understood adults’ needs to protect the youngins still. And Hara’s Hunter power was E, even a C Gate would be dangerous to her. 

  
  


“Considering that Boyeon oppa is unavailable and Sarang unnie is still not cleared for duty yet, I’m the only choice. We can’t let you go in without a Guide.” - answered Hara. 

  
  


Yooseok looked at her. She looked back straight to his eyes. He asked again. 

  
  


“Are you sure?” 

  
  


“Yes, oppa. I’m physically weak, not useless.” 

  
  


Yooseok nodded, deciding that if she wanted, then he just had to make sure she was safe. 

  
  


They drove for an hour, reaching Anyang. Yooseok had not been here before, so Hara encouraged him to sight-see, a hand on him at all times. 

  
  


He could feel the Gate from a kilometer away. 

  
  


A Gate, the only entryway. They called it a Gate because humans could enter through it, and Monsters would come out from it in the case of a break out. But Yooseok had always thought it was similar in look to a black hole. Its dark and swirling presence haunted the dreams of children and adults alike. Especially those who had had experience with a break out. 

  
  


They drove through the barrier set up around the Gate. It thankfully appeared in a small shabby neighbourhood, and nearby citizens had been evacuated three days ago. The Gate was as high as a two storey building, indicating its class and danger. 

  
  


Their car finally stopped near a tent. The moment Yooseok stepped down, even though fifty meters away, he could feel a series of cameras clicking trying to take his photos. He frowned at the sound, quickly stepping into the tent. Behind him, thankfully Hara was almost invisible. Nobody noticed a C Class support, that was what Hara was to the outside world. 

  
  


Inside, several staff and about ten Hunters waited. Someone stepped in front of Yooseok almost immediately. 

  
  


“Hunter Cha, it’s a pleasure to have you join this raid.” 

  
  


The man stuck out his hands. It was rough and huge, carrying many calluses. He was on the older side for Hunters, white hair starting to appear on his head and some wrinkles on his face. But his brown eyes and warm smile put Yooseok at ease. 

  
  


Yooseok blinked at him, hand sticking out on instinct. 

  
  


Lee Seohoon, S Class Hunter, Leader of the Azalea Guild. Juyeon’s Guild Leader, one of the most famous S Class Hunters in South Korea. 

  
  


“Guild Leader Lee, I didn’t expect to see you here.” - answered Yooseok to his greetings. 

  
  


“Well, I couldn’t miss a chance to see you.” - Seohoon smiled at him, before turning to Hara. “And to see Guide Kang as well. It’s been a while.” 

  
  


“Hello, Guild Leader.” - Hara smiled at him, so Yooseok decided the man was decent. 

  
  


“Hara!” - someone swooped in then, hugging her. It was a female Sentinel, and also the only female Hunter in the room. 

  
  


Apparently, Hara had done temporary Guiding for two of the Hunters. That was also why they volunteered to join this party, having heard that little Hara wanted to enter a dungeon. 

  
  


Five As, four Bs, and an S Class party leader. Though Hara was an E Class, she was still an S Class Guide and she would be stronger beyond the Gate. And himself, an SS Class. 

  
  


This must be the strongest party to enter a B Gate. Usually Hunters enter a Gate of the same level. Maybe that was why there were only twelve of them in total. The party number to enter a B Gate was usually fifteen. 

  
  


“Again, I really appreciate you letting me join this raid. As the contract stated, I shall not be taking any resources.” - Yooseok spoke up, indicating the stack of contracts on the table. He had signed it two days ago. His first raid contract. Though he wouldn’t make money from this raid, just the experience was enough. His Dad had only occasionally entered a B Gate, and every time he returned, something changed in him. Yooseok wanted to find out why. 

  
  


They made pleasantries while preparing to go in. Apparently, Juyeon sent along a good luck and a full set of equipment. Armours, head gear, shoes, a pair of knives. 

  
  


Yooseok still hadn’t decided on a weapon, his ice power was easier to wield barehanded and he hadn’t found a weapon suitable to channel ice into yet. So this would have to do. Though, Yooseok should look at it from the outside. Everything Juyeon sent him was A Class, and individually, each of them cost billions of won. Juyeon didn’t even tell him she prepared this, he had B Class boots and jacket from Taehyun in his backpack. 

  
  


Each one of them, throwing hundreds of millions, even billions of won at him. Once again, reality settled on Yooseok that he was an SS Class Hunter. Top of the Rank. 

  
  


Yooseok would not disappoint them. 

  
  


So he put on his equipment, stood behind the party. Hara, in her full set of armour, was standing in front of him. 

  
  


The power beyond pulsed, and Yooseok felt it down to the molecule level. He could almost hear a roar, or the running of wild animals. 

  
  


Sucked in by the Gate, Hara slowly disappeared into the darkness. 

  
  


Behind her, Yooseok followed. Into his first Gate. 


End file.
